Pareja dispareja
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Poseidón discute con Atenea sobre la reciente relación de su hijo con su hija. [Ubicado después de la guerra con Cronos] Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".


_Lo escribí en una sola tarde, así que no sé si me quedó tan bien pero bueno. Eso lo deciden Uds! XD_

_Qué lo disfruten!. :)_

* * *

**Sinopsis****: Poseidón discute con Atenea sobre la reciente relación de su hijo con su hija. [Ubicado después de la guerra con Cronos] **_**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".**_

* * *

Era un tranquilo día en el Resort Isla Tropical en Brandemburgo, Alemania. El descanso acuático más grande de Europa, construido en un hangar gigante abierto adaptado para parecerse a un resort tropical en una isla, con una piscina enorme y ancha donde descansaba unas islas tropicales artificiales con un trío de cabañas spa, con playa de arena natural, selvas y sauna dentro de la estructura gigante a unos pocos kilómetros de Berlín.

El verano estaba en su apogeo y los turistas con sillas armables descansaban al sol del techo abierto en hileras e hileras de sombrillas rodeadas con palmeras frente, las parejas caminaban tomados de la mano o acostados bronceándose, los más jóvenes corrían de aquí allá en patinetas o volando cometas comiendo sus raspados, todos andaban tranquilos sin darse cuenta de que el mundo pudo haber terminado la semana pasada.

Además de que no sospechaban era que un dios estaba de vacaciones con ellos.

—Aaah… esto es vida. — Suspiró.

Alto, guapo, poderoso pero suave, pelo negro con ojos verdes profundos y barba con líneas grises bien recortada sin quererlo estaba atrayendo la atención de todas las miradas femeninas que pasaban cerca, cuando se daba cuenta bajaba un poco las lentes negras de sol para deleitarse con los magníficos cuerpos de las mortales alemanas que cuchicheaban y compartían risillas entre ellas, sobre todo cuando cachaban su mirada o su atención a lo que el dios contestaba con un guiño seductor.

—Cómo me hacía falta esto— pensó de cara al Sol.

Después de la batalla en Manhattan y de perder su palacio y su reino entero con ellos necesitaba un descanso para refrescar y recuperar fuerzas, así que mientras su súbditos submarinos empezaban la reconstrucción, de nuevo. Él se tiró una escapada por Alemania, por desgracia sus vacaciones se iban a ver interrumpidas por un sabelotodo problema.

Un detalle de los dioses era que podían sentir la presencia de sus demás hermanos a kilómetros de distancia, aunque adoptasen su forma humana el aura y olor divino no pasaban inadvertidos, al menos si para los humanos pero no para los demás olímpicos.

Poseidón ladeó su cabeza acostado y vio a una mujer muy hermosa de pelo largo negro preguntar algo en la barra de raspados a su izquierda como a ocho metros, a pesar de los lentes azulados gruesos que llevaba podía distinguir claramente detrás de ellos unos ojos grises intensos que lucían como si pensara en un millón de cosas a la vez, llevaba una manta transparente terciopelada amarrada en la cintura sobre un traje de baño plateado.

A pesar de la guapetona apariencia a Poseidón le disgusto su presencia, sus vacaciones estaban a punto ser fastidiadas.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro!— exclamó nada más verlo a dos pasos de su sitio.

Poseidón se acomodó las Rayban de sol más arriba para no prestarle atención, pero cuando llegó hasta él alargó el brazo, los tomo, plegó y colgó en el escote de su bikini.

—Siempre tienes un plan, ¿eh?— dijo abriendo los ojos que tenía cerrados.

Atenea estaba de brazos cruzados, lucía molesta, no más de lo habitual pero si lo suficiente para hacerle entender al dios que tenía algo que tratar con él.

—Deberías tomarte vacaciones también, ¿no crees?— le recomendó.

—Yo sabré lo que hago—empezó diciendo. —Pero ahora vengo a hablar—

—Las vacaciones son para gozar, no hablar. —

Aun así Atenea seguía viéndola ceñuda, Poseidón suspiró y señalo la banqueta.

—Bueno, al menos relájate primero—

Atenea arqueó una ceja como si aquel comentario tan despreocupado la estresará todavía más.

—Vengo a exigir que le digas a tu hijo que no se acerqué a mi hija—dijo de manera tajante.

Poseidón abrió los ojos y la mira como si hubiera perdido la razón, una pareja alemana muy joven y radiante paso riendo a su lado.

— ¿Es una broma?—

— ¿Te parezco Hermes acaso?—le respondió Atenea con otra pregunta.

Poseidón cabeceó el respaldo de su silla cama armable con incredulidad, si fuera alguna razón importante como algún monstruo marino fuera de control, una llamada de atención de su hermano o una cita para una reunión en el Olimpo lo entendería, pero aquello sonaba tan ridículo y tonto que le resultó difícil creer que fuera ella la que se lo decía.

— ¿No crees que ya son bastante grandecitos para decidir con quién salir?—

Atenea frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí— aceptó. —Pero no aceptó esto—

— ¿Y por qué no?—

—Porque tu hijo sedujo a mi hija…—

Unas olas enormes rompieron en la playa.

— ¡Y todos sabemos cómo acabara eso!—

Poseidón no entendía, pero sintió el presentimiento de Atenea lo estaba juzgando demasiado.

—Huh, Serán felices por siempre?—

Atenea agudizo la mirada.

—Por favor Atenea ¿no crees que estas paranoica?—

— ¿Lo dice el que mancillo mi templo con su acto de carnalidad desenfrenada?—

Poseidón rodó los ojos.

—O cuando amenazaste a toda el Ática con inundarla solo porque no les gustó tu fuente de agua salada—

—Pero que remilgada eres—bufó. — ¡Eso ocurrió hace mil años!—

Atenea le puso ojos en blanco como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

—Además, ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso?—

— ¿Que no es obvio?— preguntó algo incrédula. —Me refiero a que ambos son completamente incompatibles—

—Pues yo pienso que se ven bien juntos—

Atenea le dejó en claro que su visión era más que superficial pero dado los antecedentes de ambos ella sabía, y se lo dejo bien claro, que una relación entre los dos eran virtualmente imposible ella era muy lista y sensata mientras que él era emocional e impulsivo, detuvo a Cronos eso no lo iba a negar pero salvar al mundo era una cosa, salir con su hija era otra muy diferente.

Además le explico que las relaciones románticas formadas por situaciones de estrés no duraban.

—Creo que no lo estás viendo con claridad—

—Yo creo que sí. —insistió. —Serán felices al principio, como cualquier otra pareja enamorada. Pero con el tiempo ocurrirán fricciones, ella haciendo uso de su cerebro y su sensatez sabrá y se frustrara con las respuestas impulsivas y emocionales que recibirá de su parte, se meterá en situaciones complicadas que de seguro serán por su culpa, después la verá como un objeto de placer nada más y como todos los hombres empezaran lenta y constantemente a cansarse de ella por sus convicciones, rectitud, castidad y sensatez. Finalmente llegaran al celo y los engaños lo que desembocarán en dos probabilidades. La primera que él decida buscar eso que no le da de otra persona engañándola y rompiendo su corazón, o se aburrirá de ella y sus sentimientos puros, que no creo que los tenga todavía, usándola simplemente objeto de amor posesivo y la convierta finalmente en su madre para que le atienda—

Poseidón al oír esta explicación se puso de pie dejando su cómoda silla cama plegable y encaró a la diosa de frente, o más bien agachando un poco la vista puesto que era un poco más alto que ella.

—No compares a mi hijo con un idiota cualquiera, ¿Okey?— uso un tono de voz un poco amenazante. —Y además… ¿cómo no estas segura de que ocurrirá lo contrario?—

Atenea lo vio de cerca, molesta y algo escandalizada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—

Poseidón alzo una ceja desafiante.

— ¿Realmente conoces a tu hija, Atenea?— le increpó. —No será una de esas chicas prejuiciosas que se aprovecha de la gentil voluntad de hombres buenos para tenerlos a sus pies con muestras de cariño superfluas que solo escondan una opinión negativa y aburrida de estos, o los subestiman por no ser tan listos como ellas y terminan como arrastrados a sus pies abusando emocionalmente de ellos con su feminismo desmedido que nubla la vista de las obligaciones normales de una mujer escudándose con la ridícula excusas de que no son esclavas domésticas sino despiadadas cazahombres que deben triunfar en la vida a toda costa y para ello pasen de cama en cama como unas urracas que van de aquí allá tomando objetos valiosos como premio para regodear de su superioridad que creen que mostrar cariño y pasión en una relación es signo de debilidad femenina…?—

Atenea parpadeó.

—Ella no es así— fue lo único que dijo.

—Pues Percy tampoco—

Poseidón camino despreocupado a la marea que lamía la arena, Atenea seguía de pie en su sitio pensando en algo más inteligente que decir cuando escuchó la voz de Poseidón que desde la arena la llamaba.

—Ven— le dijo. —Tienes que ver esto—

Atenea camino hasta él, le señalo el agua donde unas imágenes fluían claramente en la corriente.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

Poseidón esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Sabías que pudo tener una visual directa de todo lo que ocurra en cualquier fondo de agua dulce o salada, ya sea de ríos u océanos en todo el mundo?—

—No me digas...—

Poseidón rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—Solo mira—

El fondo claro del agua cristalina del resort tropical se volvió un círculo oscuro pero visible, de pronto un círculo circulo burbujeante irrumpir de forma rápida desde arriba, dos siluetas estaba dentro muy juntas, se abrazaban, eran jóvenes y estaban felices.

De pronto los reconoció.

— ¡ANNABETH!—

La diosa quedo tan patidifusa que no prestó atención a las risillas que escapaban de los labios fruncidos de Poseidón, su hija estaba sumergida en ese fondo oscuro que dedujo debía ser el del lago de canoas en el campamento, mas no estaba sola. Percy se sumergía con ella y la estaba besando, ella aferrada a su cuello mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura mientras se hundía de cabeza románticamente en el fondo del largo.

—Esto es… inaceptable!— protestó.

—Pues yo creo que es lindo— sonrió. —Creo que le voy a dar una visita mañana— dijo pensando en aparecer por ahí la próxima vez que Percy se acerqué al agua.

Atenea sentía por un rato que estaba con Afrodita al lado, burlándose entre risillas.

— ¿No puedes ver lo felices que se ven?—

Atenea mira fijamente la escena en el agua, luego de separar sus rostros todavía abrazados se miran de manera tierna y romántica perdidos en los ojos del otro. La diosa vio los ojos grises de su hija encendidos mirando fijamente los de Perseus, le recordó vagamente su época con Frederick Chase, lucía igual de enamorada y perdida en esos días cuando estudiaba con él, aquello que sintió en esa época fue más sincero y puro que nunca antes, por un rato casi se perdió igual que Poseidón cuando salió con aquella mortal llamada Sally Jackson.

—Ahora lo entiendes, sobrinita. —

—No me llames así—murmuró.

Poseidón sabía que la mosqueaba, pero es que le encantaba verla molesta. Era como ver a un hámster corriendo furioso en su ruedita hasta cansarse pero aun exhausto seguía viéndose adorable, claro que nunca se lo admitiría abiertamente.

—Entiendo, pero sigo inconforme. —afirmó. —Sería mejor si los separó—

Poseidón bufó, no quería ver a su hijo siendo cagado por lechuzas, perdiendo sus tareas o dándose cuenta de que todo le sabe a olivos.

— ¿Por qué no les das un período de prueba a ver qué sucede?— propuso.

Atenea lo sopesó la opción, Poseidón se lo planteó de forma tranquila e inteligente, algo poco usual en él.

—De acuerdo— aceptó para su sorpresa. —Pero… qué pasa si yo tengo razón?— lo desafió.

Poseidón pensó en lo que dijo ella, aunque creía firmemente que su hijo nunca llegaría a tal punto decidió.

—Si mi hijo resulta… como dices. Juro por el estigio que te ayudaré con la oceanografía y mapeos de batallas navales pasadas, actuales y futuras por mil años— El agua retumbó con el estigma del juramento

Atenea sonrió, la idea no estaba nada mal. Podían mejores sus registros históricos de batallas navales y agrandar aún más su biblioteca. Además de la idea de tener al poderoso hermano de su padre sirviéndole.

—Peeero… si Annabeth resulta yo como dije…—

—Aunque es técnicamente i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e…— deletreó.

Poseidón rodo los ojos.

—Llenarás mi copa de néctar y me la servirás actuando como mi cortesana en TODAS las reuniones del consejo por toda la eternidad—entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Atenea sintió un escalofrió ligero en su espalda que hizo tambalear ligeramente su seguridad, pero reafirmó su posición.

—De acuerdo—

Poseidón la vio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?—

—Y…—

Atenea se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

—Lo… juró por el estigio— el cielo se oscureció ligeramente a su alrededor.

Ambos volvieron a ver la imagen en el agua, ahora sus hijos flotaban de vuelta a la superficie luego de un largo rato bajo el agua, todos los recibieron con aplausos y ovacionando felices el inicio de su relación.

— ¿Y si ninguno gana?—

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces veremos contentos a nuestros hermosos nietos—

Atenea se escandalizó mentalmente pero no por la imagen mental que de seguro Poseidón se formaba en su mente de la feliz pareja rodeada por niños… Sino de "ESA" otra imagen. Más no reaccionó ni nada guardando la compostura.

—Bueno, entonces me voy—

Poseidón sonrió de forma picarona.

—Vamos, estas en Alemania. ¿No puedes relajarte un rato?—

Atenea volteó el rostro sobre su hombro y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que tenemos ideas muy diferentes de relax—

Poseidón entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé si se puede llamar relax a encerrarse en una biblioteca a leer Eleanor &amp; Park toda la noche—bufó.

—Lo entenderías si lo probarás— Fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer entre el público, figurativa y literalmente.

Poseidón volvió a su silla cama plegable y se recostó para tomar nuevamente el sol de su sobrino Apolo pensando que a pesar de ser una sabelotoda insufrible, sí que tenía estilo al aparecerse con ese traje de baño plateado ceñido y escotado al que nunca le quito el ojo de encima.

—Oye… No me devolvió mis Rayban!—

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos!.**


End file.
